Sky blue
by Disperato
Summary: [Kagehina] Hinata had forgotten all about Kageyama's birthday and the only present he can give as a present, is himself. (Yaoi, crossdressing, smut)


**Sky blue  
_by Disperato_  
**

The sky was painted a beautiful shade of light blue. The ground was covered in white, the same color as the clouds floating in the air. It was said that it had been the coldest day in December in 50 years. It was December 22th.

"What?!" Hinata shouted.

"You heard me," Kageyama answered calmly, "it is my birthday."

"You could have told me earlier!" Hinata patted his pockets only to feel that these were completely empty, he didn't own a penny to buy a present with.

"It's okay if you don't have anything for me," the raven said as he leaned against the vending machine with his right shoulder. "Just come by tonight, okay? I'm throwing a little party." He took a sip of his juice and pulled the collar of his school uniform a little higher.

Hinata smiled excitedly. "A party? I'm in." He wore a grey beanie that he had adjusted so that it covered his freezing ears. It was against the dress code to wear such accessories but even the teachers approved of the violation of the rules since it was this cold. Only Mrs. Tokugawa, with whom Hinata happened to make eye contact, thought the dress code should be followed at all costs. She stared him down angrily and Hinata escaped her glare by hurrying back to class.

X

As promised, Hinata visited Kageyama, right after he had eaten dinner. Upon entering the house, Kageyama's parents were nowhere to be seen. Then he remembered that Kageyama had often complained that his parents worked until late in the evening. But even on his birthday? Hinata felt a little sorry for Kageyama.

Though tonight his parents didn't seem to put Kageyama in an especially bad mood. They sat quietly at the dinner table, enjoying a hot cup of tea and a slice of apple pie. Plus, not to be forgotten, a lot of whipped cream.

Hinata stuffed his mouth with another bite of the pastry. "When are the rest of the guys coming?" He mumbled.

"The rest of the guys?"

"Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai… our team mates. Aren't they coming?"

"I never said anything about them coming."

"What?! So I'm the only one at your party?"

"Sharp remark, idiot," Kageyama snickered.

Hinata laughed to which Kageyama raised a brow. "You really have a hard time being social, don't you?"

Kageyama 's facial expression twitched. "Are you worrying about me? How sweet of you." He leant towards Hinata and sprayed a little bit of the cream on the redhead's nose and licked it off with a quick movement.

"What was that?!" Hinata exclaimed, his cheeks flaming red.

Kageyama chuckled and waved his question away. "Anyway, I have something for you." Hinata pointed questioningly at himself. "Just wait, I'll get it for you." Kageyama left the dinner table and ran upstairs.

When he came back, he handed Hinata a pink paper bag. "It isn't my birthday, what's up with the gift?"

"Shut your mouth and open up."

With a sigh, Hinata did was asked of him and so he ended up with a pair of blue panties in his hands.

"What the fuck, Kageyama. I don't have need for this!"

"Idiot," Kageyama entered Hinata's personal space. "I want you to wear this," he breathed. "I want you to be my birthday present."

"I am not going to wear that, I'm not a girl," Hinata protested.

The raven moved even closer, his lips touching the tip of Hinata's ear. "Why not, I bet it'd suite you perfectly. And you don't want to ruin my birthday, do you? You didn't even buy me a present and here I am, giving you an opportunity to do something I'd really like you to do. On my birthday."

Hinata closed his eyes. He could imagine that it wasn't nice that someone had forgotten his birthday. He doubted that Tsukishima had remembered, but that was a different case. Tsukishima and Kageyama didn't share a very good bond. Hinata and Kageyama, on the other hand, did share a tight bond. Despite the occasional brawls, they surely were good friends. And friends should give each other nice presents.

"Okay, whatever I'll go change," Hinata clenched the panties in his hand. He turned around to find a nice place to undress when Kageyama's deep voice rung in his ear and a heavy hand clutched his shoulder.

"Where are you going? You can change here." Hinata's eyes darted around the room, hoping that the walls could tell him how to evade the uncomfortable situation. "Hinata, I have seen you naked before. Why are you so shy?"

With that, he couldn't argue. "I still don't know why you want me to do this, though," Hinata muttered under his breath, before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

He could feel Kageyama's gaze resting on his torso but he didn't dare to meet his eyes. Undressing had never been this difficult, still, it made his heart race like it never had before. His fingers trembled slightly when he unbuckled his belt. It took him longer than it normally would but finally, he was able to drop his jeans and he then kicked it of his feet. His socks came of simultaneously.

Hinata wavered when his hands reached the elastic band of his boxer short. Was this the right thing to do for his friend? He could still back out now.

"Holy shit what are you wearing?" Kageyama chocked on his laughter.

The redhead looked up to see where Kageyama's eyes were directed at. His underwear? What was so weird about his underw-…. _Oh. _Hinata hadn't foreseen any of these events (obviously) so he hadn't really thought about the underwear he put on in the morning.

Hinata's face colored crimson as he tried to cover his yellow, with tiny volleyball imprinted boxer short. "Okay, I'm so done right now." He said, annoyance tinting his voice as he reached down to grab his jeans.

"Wait!" Kageyama regretted being rude for a second there. "Get rid of that ugly piece of underwear and take the blue panties instead."

"They aren't ug- …" Kageyama raised a brow. "Fine! I'll wear the damn girly panties."

Now with determination, Hinata took of the last piece that covered him. Quickly he stepped in the leg holes of the panties and pulled it up. His hands hovered over his private parts. Since the panties fitted quite tight, it left little to the imagination.

Kageyama whistled at the sight of Hinata. "Turn around, Hinata."

"Asking embarrassing things like that, how dare you," Hinata huffed but obeyed anyway.

"Shit it looks even better on you than I hoped."

Kageyama walked towards Hinata and kneeled right behind him. The panties were made of lace and covered not his entire butt cheek, but revealed half of it. The color was the most remarking aspect of the clothing piece. It beamed a blue that was comparable to the morning sky of a cold and wintery day. It went so well with Hinata's pale ass that it made Kageyama's skin crawl out of pure gratification.

The raven cupped the tempting looking but cheeks with his greedy hands and squeezed them lightly. "Kageyama? What the hell are you doing?" He squealed, sounding more girly than he'd like to admit.

"I can't help myself, Hinata. You have the cutest little but," Kageyama grinned and let his fingers ghost over the smooth skin. "Your skin is so soft. Are you even a guy?"

"Of course I am, idiot!"

"Don't be offended, I meant it like a compliment." Kageyama let his fingers slip underneath the fabric and carried on caressing Hinata, who couldn't ignore the strange excitation pooling in his lower belly any longer. For some reason, Kageyama's rough and hard fingers felt soothing and yet searing at the same time. Hinata could only link the feeling with arousal, which shocked him immensely. This wasn't supposed to excite him at all and that's why this had to come to an end.

"You've had your fun. I'll just get dressed and leave," Hinata stammered.

"Leave? Why do you want to leave when you're having so much fun?" Even the mocking tone Kageyama spoke with aroused him further.

"You're wrong. I'm not enjoying this at all."

Kageyama raised to his feet and seated his chin on Hinata's shoulder. "Is that so?" He palmed Hinata through the panties, earning a gasp. "To me, it seems that you don't want me to stop. You're already hard."

Surprisingly, Hinata was the one who turned around and yanked Kageyama down to lock lips. Their lips connected wildly and clumsy, it was passionate nonetheless. Their tongues danced uncontrollably with the experience they lacked, still it caused moans to tear from their throats in a form of beastly communication. Kageyama bent his knees a little and grabbed Hinata's firm upper legs and lifted him up so that he could wrap his legs around Kageyama's waist. Kageyama moved his hands to Hinata's bottom and clasped the warm flesh. His fingers burned through Hinata's skin and Hinata ripped his mouth away from Kageyama's to sob as his senses overflew with tingles and vibes.

Kageyama carried Hinata towards the dining table and laid him down. The taller boy climbed on top of him and continued kissing him ferociously. He then shifted his lips to the redheads jaw line and nipped softly, but also sucked his skin wickedly, between his lips on his way down to his neck.

The only thing that could escape Hinata's plump lips were pants and gasps. On his mind was only Kageyama's muscled body that moved between his legs (and that he probably needed to borrow foundation from his mom to cover up all the love bites). He clawed at the bothersome jacket underneath his eager fingers as if he wanted to shred it in two. Kageyama's pants were as annoying as his jacket. He wanted to feel his stiff groin being pressed together with the raven's, but that was now in no way possible. The only groin he could feel, was his own scorching erection that strained the lace panties.

"Kageyama, I want to feel your bare skin," Hinata said hoarsely. He regretted saying it right after it left his mouth since it sounded awkwardly sappy.

Fortunately, Kageyama was in no state to express any viciousness and executed the mushy request. Soon, he stood next to the dining table in his naked glory. His member proudly curved towards his stomach and the only thing Hinata could say was: "Impressive."

"Thank you," Kageyama laughed. "Now I want to see what you have in store for me. Even though that means that I'll have to take of your adorable panties…"

Hinata rolled his eyes. "You're such a pervert. Now come here." He motioned for him to come closer and Kageyama walked to where Hinata's feet hung over the table. He slid his hands teasingly slow upwards, starting at the spiker's heel that seemingly was a ticklish spot as Hinata giggled at the touch. The giggling stilled when Kageyama reached Hinata's creamy thighs and massaged those softly. His breathing became unsteady and he squeezed his eyes shut in the hope that it would conceal his lewd facial expression.

Needless to say that it didn't and Kageyama was the evidence of that. He actually wanted to toy with Hinata a little longer but a man had only so much self-restraint and said self-restraint had crumbled away completely when Hinata had closed his eyes in pleasure. With more force than was needed, he tugged the blue piece of fabric down and a twitching cock leaped free from its cage.

Hinata jumped off the table and closed the distance between their faces once again. This time the kiss didn't last that long but it was still electrifying hot. Short but sweet, as they say.

"Can I go on top this time, Kageyama," Hinata asked, flaming with embarrassment. "I really want to try sucking you of."

Who was Kageyama to deny such a demand?

The redhead smiled as Kageyama took the position he had lain in minutes ago. But when the raven was ready for Hinata, Hinata wasn't quite ready for him yet. Weren't they supposed to do this in bed? There's a window right next to the dining table, someone might peer a glance inside… And how was he even supposed to give a proper blowjob? In what position?

"Stop pondering, moron." Kageyama broke through Hinata's negative train of thought. "Just climb on top of me. Your knees beside my chest and your lips wrapped around my cock."

Hinata was too embarrassed by Kageyama's bluntness to even respond. He forced his muscles to take on the position his lover had explained to him. It was more comfortable than he had initially thought. There was no way his limbs would cramp like this, so the only thing he had to focus on was pleasure.

"Get going, Hinata, I want you."

The spiker carefully wrapped his lips around the tip and he inhaled the musky scent of precum. A soft moan rung against his eardrum like a mellow chime and he took the pulsing cock in his mouth even further. He felt hands sneak over his bare ass, first prudently but these careful touches turned hard very quickly. Hinata loved the way Kageyama's thumbs sunk in his behind and how his fingernails raked over the sensitive flesh so he hummed saturated.

"F-fuck Hinata, it feels really good when you make sounds like that."

Encouraged by Kageyama's words, Hinata searched for a rhythm to bob his head in. Kageyama's heavy groan told him that he liked it rough and fast. He enclosed the base of the raven's cock with his left hand and used the other hand to support his weight. His tempo was steady and unwavering and with each movement of his head, he hollowed his cheeks a little more. Kageyama's muffled cries were a nice reward to his efforts. The tempo was ruined, though, when Hinata felt an unfamiliar wet heat teasing his entrance.

He unlatched his mouth from the cock to moan loudly before blurting: "Where the fuck are you licking?!"

"Doesn't matter. It feels good right?"

And yeah, it really had felt good so Hinata nodded. He shifted his attention back to Kageyama's length and started sucking with more power now, dragging his lips along the sides and cupping the balls in his hands. His concentration weakened as Kageyama thrust his tongue past the ring of muscles. A shiver ran up his spine, it made him tingle all over and the cock deep down his throat muted the sound of pleasure as it was now mixed with gagging noises. Kageyama literally fucked him with his tongue and the thought of that enflamed more whines. All the while, the fingers on his butt kept rubbing him and it was somewhat flattering that someone liked his ass so much.

"Please, touch my cock too, Kageyama," Hinata begged when he unwrapped his lips to take a breath.

"Hell no. You're cumming with my tongue in your ass."

Kageyama could be cruel sometimes and this was the best of an example. Hinata's cock practically pleaded for friction and any kind of touch, yet Kageyama didn't fulfill any of those wishes. Hinata was so agonizingly close nevertheless. He was sure that the just the briefest contact could make him spill but he came to the conclusion that something like that, wouldn't happen. This form of deprivation kept him hovering along the edge.

Perhaps if Kageyama was close also, he would grant Hinata his release so the redhead pushed his head down on the thick length and let it slam the back of his throat. He saw flashes behind closed lids every time he had to suppress his gag reflex and when Kageyama bucked his hips into his wet mouth, he let him have his way.

"You're close, aren't you, Hinata?" Kageyama panted. Hinata responded with a hum. "_Ngh_me too."

Two slender fingers invaded Hinata's pink, puckered hole and pressed down right on his sweet spot.

"_Kageyama,"_ Hinata cried. "P-please, again! So close!"

Hinata was unable to keep his mouth around Kageyama's cock thus continued jerking him off with a tight grip and long, irregular strokes.

Those two fingers ragged in and out his body with a pace that fastened every passing second and Hinata felt like he was about to pass out. Then the fingers were replaced by a scorching tongue and although it didn't reach deep, the soft texture and quick laps were enough to make a sizzling sensation raze through his body. With a tightened grip around Kageyama's member and a lusty sob, Hinata erupted, a tongue still playing with his entrance.

He was too out of it to care about Kageyama spilling himself right onto the side of his face. The worn out spiker rolled off of Kageyama and since the table wasn't that big, he just sat down on the floor and hugged his knees.

The setter propped up his head with a hand and fingered the puddle of cum that was sprayed on his chest. "I was serious when I said that you'd have to get rid of your boxer shorts… Otherwise I'm going to burn them myself."

* * *

A/N: Kagehina is going to be my death. I hope you guys liked the story, though.


End file.
